flaxen memories
by within a sepulchre
Summary: -"Many come to find that Claire Lyons is a bit of a heartbreaker. But maybe they don't understand her."- Drabble. Dedications inside. Beware of randomness. R&R please.


**A/N: So this is just really random. Enjoy it for me, please.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Dedications: To Hannah, Lisa, Angela, Merc, Gerbil, Tash, and Emmy.**

**;;;**

_Many come to find that Claire Lyons is a bit of a heartbreaker. But maybe they __don't understand her._

She comes to his house as expected, entering hesitantly, even when he beckons to her; but she has little reluctance when he leads her to his room, her wide blue eyes brimming with mischief.

She leans over him, silky, flaxen tendrils enwrapping his face in a flowery scent and teasing him as the thin strands feather across his flushing skin. She smiles down at him and places a gentle kiss on his lips. She whispers that she likes him too much and runs a slender hand through his thick, exquisite hair. He pulls her closer and pleads for more. Her delighted smile disappears as she takes in his besotted look.

She departs with not a word; all he receives is a short, pitying look thrown casually over her shoulder.

_Derrick Harrington is a tad heartbroken._

**;;;**

She tumbles over his outstretched foot, urging herself not to fall. He grabs her and bundles her tightly in his arms, laughing jubilantly against her hair. He slides a hand over her curved hip and swings her around, relishing in her startled yelp, as he brings her body flush to his.

He nibbles on her ear and breathes the words that he's been dying to speak for a long time. He doesn't want to have fun anymore; he wants her. And her only.

_I love you._

Her sharp intake of breath pleases him. She's surprised; of that, he can tell. He's elated and on top of the world. He _needs_ to see her expression and hear those beloved words come from her mouth. But when tilting her chin up to meet her alluring blue eyes, he received only a cold, scathing glare. He tentatively murmurs her name, hearing the fear in his voice but discarding the thought of how immature and inexperienced he must sound; her eyes disappear from his view and his fingers loosen their grasp on her delicate chin. She walks away, stopping a few feet away to glance over at him. Her eyes are filled with pain and.. hatred. And then she's gone.

_Kemp Hurley mourns his loss. Claire Lyons broke the impenetrable beast._

**;;;**

He chases her through a vacant field, weeds whipping at his legs, but he ignores the slapping sting. The boys would never let him live it down if he lost a foot race to frickin Claire Lyons. He catches her by the sleeve of her billowy, black shirt; she trips and falls into his chest, bracing herself against him with her slender fingers splayed across the soft cotton material of his wife beater.

He asks why she wears black when light colors make her look better. He regrets the question immediately at the teasing look floating around in her cerulean blue eyes. She giggles and playfully hits his arm. He pursues the flying beauty into a small forest, bordering the pasture, only to lose her. He calls her name an innumerable amount of times, until he forces himself to face the reality that she's abandoned him.

_Chris Plovert is disappointed. He was beginning to like the feisty blond._

**;;;**

_Claire wanted-wants-to have fun. She never wanted to hurt anybody for the pleasure. But she had hurt many. And some were so good, so naïve and sweet.. She feels the sharp pain of losing good companions jolt through her weary body, bringing a sudden onslaught of distressed tears._

_She realizes that her plan backfired. She hurt herself more than anyone else. Everybody thinks she's a selfish whore. And maybe she is._

**;;;**

He walks away from her, ignoring her screams. She's wailing at him now. Wailing. His steps falter, but he holds his resolve. He must walk away.

He must.

Her soft hand claws at his shoulder; he brushes it off and whispers that it's over and he-she-needs to move on.

She won't believe him. He whips around and catches her frozen lips with his own, silencing her obnoxious yelling. He kisses her, feeling the familiar passion, the lust creep up through his body.

No! He must not let _it _happen. He meets her desperate eyes with a silent glare and strides off, not heeding to her frenzied screams. His heart clenches.

_Cam Fisher walks away from the girl he loves-or thought he loved. He feels better, refreshed. _

_He got away from the bitch who stole hearts. And a sudden blanket of peace overweighs his mind. He's free from her clutches. Finally._

**;;;**

**A/N: Ok, so that was a pile of crap, but I was in a weird mood and though how nice it would be to just write something. Reviews? ****Please?**

_**~Livvy**_


End file.
